1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a 3D display device, and in particular to a 3D display device capable of improving brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are used for many kinds of electronic devices such as a mobile telephone, a television receiver, or the like, and much research has been done for further improving the quality.
While the advantages of a liquid crystal display device are its small size, light weight, and low power consumption compared to a CRT (cathode-ray tube). For the liquid crystal display device, one problem is narrow viewing angle, especially in vertical alignment mode. In-plane switching mode liquid crystal alignment has better viewing angle performance. In recent years, much research has been done on multi domain methods. That is, an alignment division method to improve viewing angle characteristics. For example, an MVA (multi-domain vertical alignment) or PVA (patterned vertical alignment) mode pixel has multiple VA (vertical alignment) liquid crystal area in symmetric arrangement.
The multi-domain, however, causes devices to have a small aperture ratio due to the boundary area between domains. Generally, the domain boundary is located at the center of pixels. The domain boundary is dark, which causes low light transmittance.
Thus, improving the brightness of LCDs is desirable, especially for 3D application.